A Collection of Auslly OneShots
by DramaMama01
Summary: Auslly love stories, Auslly break up stories, Auslly family stories, if it's Auslly, it's in here. -Auslly-
1. Before He Cheats

**My first ever Auslly one-shot. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Ally Dawson and Trish De la Rosa were sitting at a table in the Mall of Miami, sipping on their smoothies from Smooth Smoothies (couldn't think of anything else).

Trish took another sip of her smoothie than heard a giggling sound. She looked up and Austin Moon, Ally's boyfriend, was flirting with tall blonde girl near the fountain. Trish kept her mouth shut by sipping on her smoothie again.

Ally was to lost in her thoughts to notice Trish's actions. Just then, Trish pipped up. "Hey, Ally."

"Yeah?" Ally asked, coming back into reality.

"How are you and Austin doing?" Trish asked, hiding what she saw.

"Good." Ally responded. "Why?"

Trish pointed to Austin and the blonde girl sitting near the fountain. Ally turned around to face where Trish had pointed and gasped. Ally stood from her chair in anger. She grabbed Austin's smoothie that she had bought him and walked over.

Austin noticed Ally walking over and smiled. "Hey Al-"

Before Austin could finish, Ally dumped Austin smoothie all over his hair, making Austin freeze. The blonde girl gasped and squealed away. Now, Austin had blue smoothie all over his hair.

Ally shoved the cup near Austin chest and wiped her hand on his jacket. Before she left, she said. "We're through."

As Ally began to walk out of the mall, the radio came on and played "Before He Cheats." by Carrie Underwood.

_"Right now he's probably slow dancing With a bleached-blond tramp And she's probably getting frisky."_

_Right now, he's probably buying Her some fruity little drink 'Cause she can't shoot whiskey."_

Ally smirked as she continued to walk out of mall, Austin in the background still frozen with smoothie in his hair.

_"Right now, he's probably up behind her With a pool stick Showing her how to shoot a combo And he don't know."_

Ally started to lip sync the words to the next verse, a smirk still appeared on her lips. But immediately stopped when she saw Austin's bright red Ferrari. A bat was on the ground next to her feet. Ally looked down, picked up the bat, and headed towards Austin's car.

_"I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seats."_

_"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

Ally paused for a moment, then looked down at her bracelet Austin gave her for their 2 year anniversary. She pulled it off her wrist, threw it onto the ground, and with her foot, stomped it into the ground. The music still playing in the background.

_"Right now, she's probably up singing some White-trash version of Shania karaoke."_

_"Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_  
_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky."_

_"Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars Worth of that bathroom Polo, Oh and he don't know."_

Ally continued to violate the car. Bashing the windows, breaking off the side mirrors, and carved her initials onto the hood of his car.

"That I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seats."

"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

Ally paused yet again, looking into the cracked side mirror on the ground. She saw another girl, dark black hair, blue eyes, bashing on Austin's car as well. Ally looked back at the car, the smirk still stained on her lips.

_"I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
_'Cause the next time that he cheats Oh, you know it won't be on me!_  
_No, not on me."_

_" 'Cause I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seats."_

_"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires."_

_"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!_  
_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,_  
_Oh, before he cheats."_

_"Oh'Cause I dug my key into the side Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive Carved my name into his leather seat."_

_"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights Slashed a hole in all 4 tires."_

_"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,_  
_Oooh, before he cheats Ooooh."_

Ally, a smirk still on her face, took out a black marker, and wrote on the car.

**"With Love,**  
**From Ally."**

She dropped the bat she had been using, and walked away. Never looking back. Never turning around. Never coming back.


	2. Who's That Boy?

**Again, I have inspiration from Demi Lovato. She's my idol. ^_^**

* * *

Late at night, 16 year-old Ally Dawson was humming a tune to herself, while wiping down the counters of Sonic Boom, when suddenly, she burst out in song.

_I wanna get you by yourself,_

_Yeah, have you to myself,_

_I don't need nobody else,_

_Don't want nobody else, _

_He's special, I know,_

_His smile, it glows,_

_He's perfect, it shows,_

_Let's go!_

While she's wiping down the shelves, and other instruments, Austin walks in, but Ally doesn't realize, she just keeps singing.

_I've been staring at ya', _

_And I could do it all night, _

_You're looking like an angel,_

_With that kind of body needs a spotlight, _

_Ain't nobody know your name,_

_But looking like you do, could be famous, _

_I could see us making ways,_

_From the back of the club, _

_To a bed in the shade, _

Austin just chuckled and leaned on the door frame, watching his songwriter dance around the store. He couldn't help but watch her hips sway from side to side as she danced.

_Now I don't know who you are,_

_But you look like a star, _

_And everybody here be thinking _

_Who's that boy? _

_Wanna take you home,_

_And get you all alone, _

_And everybody here be thinking, _

_Who's that boy?_

Austin folded his arms, continuing to watch the adorable brunette in front of him, dance and sing. As her body curved, Austin could help but just laugh.

_Oh, he got me, _

_No, I've never seen, _

_No one like him, _

_Damn, he's everything, _

_Girls, they want him, _

_Boys, they wanna be, _

_Who's that boy, who's that boy? _

_You could say that I'm distracted, _

_But you've got me so attracted, _

_But boy, I'll tell you what the fact is, _

_Is no one else in this room, _

_Looking like like you, you do,_

_Ain't nobody know your name,_

_But looking like you do, could be famous, _

_I could see us making ways,_

_From the back of the club, _

_To a bed in the shade, _

_Now I don't know who you are,_

_But you look like a star, _

_And everybody here be thinking _

_Who's that boy? _

_Wanna take you home,_

_And get you all alone, _

_And everybody here be thinking, _

_Who's that boy?_

_Oh, he got me, _

_No, I've never seen, _

_No one like him, _

_Damn, he's everything, _

_Girls, they want him, _

_Boys, they wanna be, _

_Who's that boy, who's that boy? _

_Everybody in the club turn around saying, _

_Who's that, who's that, _

_Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me, _

_Who's that, who's that, _

_I got my eye on this boy, _

_Can'y get him off my mind, _

_He's one of a kind, _

_The cherry to my pie, _

_I just wanna get him close, _

_Make him mine, _

_Come hold my hand and dance away the night, _

_Give me the green light, _

_Kiss my lips, _

_Who's that boy watching my hips? _

_I-I-I wanna know who you are, _

_My name is Ally, and you can be my star_

_Now I don't know who you are,_

_But you look like a star, _

_And everybody here be thinking _

_Who's that boy? _

_Wanna take you home,_

_And get you all alone, _

_And everybody here be thinking, _

_Who's that boy?_

_Oh, he got me, _

_No, I've never seen, _

_No one like him, _

_Damn, he's everything, _

_Girls, they want him, _

_Boys, they wanna be, _

_Who's that boy, who's that boy? _

After Ally was done performing, Austin started to clap. "That was good Als, great song."

Ally looked horrified "Austin, how long were you standing there? How much did you see?"

Austin just laughed. "I saw all of it, but it was good. Great job Ally."

Ally sighed happily. "Thanks Austin."

"Look, I gotta head home, I just wanted to see if you were alright." Austin smiled and kissed her cheek. "Later Ally-Gator."

Ally laughed and watched Austin leave. She went back to wiping the counter, as the song played back in her head. _Who's that boy?_

* * *

**I don't really know where this one came from, I just heard** _Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, _**and I'm like, AUSLLY ONE-SHOT TIME! Anyway, I hope you guys like that I renamed the story, and that I'll be posting more Auslly one-shots.**

**Just a reminder, I do NOT own Demi Lovato's Who's That Boy, or Austin and Ally, but my writing is my own. **


	3. Applesauce

_Applesauce_

* * *

11:45; Lunch time.

It's my usual break from work, at my fathers music store, "Sonic Boom". I take out my brown bag, and pull out my ham and cheese sandwich, with a box of milk, and a little tub of apple sauce.

I eat my sandwich as quick as I can, finishing my milk, then I dig into my delicious applesauce. I bring the cold, sweet substance to my mouth and instantly melt by the taste.

I know this seems dramatic, but it's _so good_! Suddenly, I hear laughing from beside me, and I spill my sauce on my chin. I quickly wipe it away and see a certain blonde leaning against door frame of the practice room.

"Did you want something?" I ask sarcastically, putting my applesauce down and folding my arms.

He just chuckles and walks into the room. "Yeah, I wanted to see you."

I immediately blush at his response. Something I rarely do. "And what's the purpose of your visit?"

He shoves his hands in his pockets and laughs again. That laugh; I can't get it out of my mind. "You're my friend Ally; there has to be a reason every time I come see you?"

I smile sweetly. "No, I was just wondering. So, how are you Austin?"

"Good." Austin replies. "And you?"

"I'm great. I was just enjoying my lunch break." I say, referring to my applesauce, which I grab again and enjoy another bite.

"I saw." He says, smirking. I lightly slap his chest, and again, some applesauce fell from my mouth onto my chin. I go to wipe it off, but Austin beats me too it, and wipes it off with the pads of his thumb.

Our faces are close; too close for being just friends. We take a moment, and look into each other's eyes. I pull back and move my hair to the side, running my fingers through it.

Austin takes a few steps back, looking nervous. He just looks down at his shoes, not saying a word.

An awkward silence is between us, before I break it. "Well, I should get going. My lunch break is about over."

Austin nods and I pack my garbage back into the brown bag it was in before, and walk downstairs. I throw my lunch away, and go back to work.

_._

_._

After work, I head home. I take out my house keys and unlock the front door. As I walk in, my dad is passed out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. I lightly chuckle and remove the popcorn from him and place it in the kitchen.

Then, I walk upstairs and take a quick shower. When I am done, I slip on my silky pink bra and matching panties, then pull over a white bathrobe.

As I walk to my room, I take off the robe and put on my gray tank top, with pink 01 on it. Then, I find my pink sport shorts and slip those on. Next comes my pink fuzzy slippers.

After I'm done getting dressed, I quickly brush and dry my hair. Then, I grab my songbook and start to write.

_Dear Songbook, _

_Today, as usual, I had a lunch break. But this time, Austin was spying on me. I don't know why, but he just was. _

_When he had caught me, I was so embarrassed. Then, it happened. _

_After he had caught me enjoying my applesauce, I dropped some of it on my chin and he wiped it away. Now, I don't know if it's what friends do or not, but he was super close to me. I could feel his warmth; that's how close we were. _

_Is it weird that I wanted to kiss him? Did he want to kiss me? Or, was it just part of the moment? _

I closed my book and shoved it across my bed, then ran my fingers through my hair. Thoughts raced threw my head.

_Should I have kissed him? _

_What would have happened if I did? _

_Would he kiss me back? _

I just didn't understand. Friends don't have a sudden urge to kiss other friends, that's just not how their relationships work.

Suddenly, my phone was vibrating off my dresser. I got up to check it, and read the message.

_**To Ally: **_

_**From Austin: **_

_**Hey Alls, look out your window. **__**J **_

I was confused by his text, then walked out onto my balcony. All I saw was the giant willow in front of me.

I heard a faint voice from down below. "Ally!"

I looked down and saw Austin with a small basket. He started to climb up the tree, basket in hand, then made it too my balcony.

"Austin," I asked, still stuck in confusion. "What are you doing here? It's nearly ten."

He ignores my question and just opens the small basket, revealing a Tupperware container full of applesauce, a few napkins and a white sheet and two small bowls. I gasp slightly then look up at Austin, who's smiling.

_._

_._

Once we set up the sheet, Austin opened the Tupperware container and took out the two bowls. He then served both of us small portions of applesauce, then took a scoop of mine, and fed it too me.

I laughed with the cold substance in my mouth. "Austin, I can feed myself."

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed, taking a bite of his sauce as well. "I know, I've just always wanted to do that."

"What? Feed a girl?" I ask sarcastically, taking yet another bite of my applesauce.

"Yeah, something like that." He replies, smirking. I just laugh and throw a napkin at his face.

He pulls my bowl of applesauce away from me, and I whine. He chuckles and pours the sauce back into the container. I whine again, and obviously he thinks it's funny.

"Austin, don't you know not to mess with a girl's applesauce? Especially when it's mine." I state, looking at him sternly.

He doesn't reply, he just stares at me. It starts to get weird, with the way he's looking at me. He moves the basket, the napkins and the two bowls from between us, behind him, then moves a little closer towards me.

Butterflies start to erupt in my stomach as he inches closer and closer. I part my lips to speak, but he places a finger against them. _Okay, what's going on? _I continue to ask myself.

Austin removes his finger from my lips, then runs the palm of his hand to my right cheek, caressing it there for a moment, before I notice he's starting to lean in.

Did I forget to mention that we're laying on our sides?

Now I'm really nervous; he's about to kiss me! Don't get to excited Dawson. There might be something on your chin again.

But, obviously there's not because his lips meet mine for the first time, and it's like the Fourth of July inside my heart.

It only takes a moment, but his lips start to dance with mine, in a perfect and romantic sync. Austin's hand moves from my cheek, to the back of my neck, and he pulls me deeper into the kiss.

The oxygen is slowly slipping from my lungs, and I break the kiss too soon. Both of us gasp for air as we pull away from each other. Being as it is my first kiss, I'm a little new at this.

After I catch my breath, I smile up at Austin, who's returning it right back. He leans in for another kiss, but I stop him. "No more until I get my applesauce back."

Austin just laughs and takes out the Tupperware container again, then serves me more applesauce.

I take a few more bites and then Austin says something. "You know, your lips taste like applesauce."


	4. Don't You Remember?

_"Don't you remember?"_

* * *

At a little café, thoughts raced through her head. Why would he leave her like that, all for his career? She was the one that brought him to fame; he stole her song!

She tried desperately to forget about him, but it was so hard to erase him from her memory. His voice is something that echoed through her mind. His smile is now a permanent image in her brain.

For days, she sat in a little booth in the corner of the Grand Café on Fifth street in Miami, Florida. She usual had her songbook with her, writing down lyrics that poured from her broken heart.

But one day, Ally Dawson walked up onto stage in her long beige knitted shawl, a brown t-shirt underneath, her dark denim jeans, and her knee-high brown boots. She also wore her A&A necklace and a few silver bracelets.

She took a seat on the light wooden stool on stage, her guitar in hand and parted her lips to speak. "This song is called Don't You Remember?"*

_When will I see you again?_

_You left with no goodbye_

_Not a single word was said_

_No final kiss to seal any sins_

_I had no idea of the state we were in_

Even though she was deathly afraid of the stage, she just closed her eyes and continued strumming her guitar, letting the public know how her heart felt.

_I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness_

_And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head _

People started to notice Ally up on the stage and stopped talking. But, Ally was so caught up in her song, that even if she tried to stop now, she wouldn't.

_But don't you remember? _

_Don't you remember? _

_The reason you loved me before _

_Baby, please remember me once more. _

Little did Ally Dawson know that a certain blonde boy was passing by the café. It started to rain, and he walked inside and slid off the hood of his jacket and watched the brunette sing.

_When was the last time you thought of me? _

_Or have you completely erased me from your memory? _

_I often think about where I went wrong_

_The more I do, the less I know _

Her words pierced his heart, and he knows that he hurt her. He didn't mean to, he was stupid at the time. He just continued to listen to the brunette who was busy singing her heart out.

_But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness_

_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head_

He pushed his way through the crowd, coming closer to the stage. Ally didn't see him though, being as her eyes were closed the entire time.

_But don't you remember? _

_Don't you remember? _

_The reason you loved me before _

_Baby, please remember me once more _

A few tears started to push threw the lids of Ally's closed eyes, as she tried hard to keep her voice from cracking.

_Gave you space so you could breathe_

_I kept my distance so you would be free_

_And hoped that you'd find the missing piece_

_To bring you back to me _

He noticed the tears that were now rolling down Ally's cheek, and his heart started to slowly break. Seeing her cry made him realized that he was the one that started this.

_Why don't you remember? _

_Don't you remember? _

_The reason you loved me before _

_Baby, please remember me once more. _

She sang her heart out, reaching the high note she never knew she should hit. Her eyes burst open and found that the crowd were on their feet, crying and cheering.

_When will I see you again? _

Ally slightly chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around the crowd until her haze fell upon _him_.

She stood quickly from the stool and tried to rush out of the café, the crowd still cheering.

"Ally, wait." That familiar voice calling out to her. She ignored it and continued walking. She was finally out of the building, but he had caught her arm, stopping her from going any further.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." She turned around to see his apologetic face. He looked scared.

"Then why did you leave Austin? Why did you pick your career over your friends? Why did you pick it over me?" She asked, holding in the few tears that were threatening to spill.

"I don't know Ally, I was stupid. I should have known better." Austin says, but Ally just tries to slip away from him. He held on tighter, he doesn't want her to go.

"Look, I have to get home. Why don't you just go back to California. Obviously you career means more to you than our friendship." Ally scoffs and finally slips from his grip. He doesn't give up that easily.

Austin stands in front of Ally, blocking her path. "Listen to me, please. Our friendship means everything to me Ally. Screw my career. I gave it up to come back here."

Ally was mad, but when Austin spoke from his heart, she started to feel those tears come back to her.

"My career is nothing compared to what I had here."

The rain is still coming down, soaking the two that stood in front of the café. Drops of water ran down Austin's face, as he took a few steps closer to Ally.

Ally's arms were folded together, but suddenly dropped when Austin got closer.

"My career is nothing compared to you Ally."

With that, Austin pressed his lips to Ally's, with as much passion as he could fit into one little kiss. Ally suddenly melted as her lips molded perfectly with Austin's.

Austin moved Ally's wet hair from her face, and pulled her upwards towards him. Once they pulled away, they could hear cheering from inside the building.

Austin lightly chuckled, as Ally looked embarrassed when the crowd caught them. He turned Ally's head back around to face him, then kissed her once more.

* * *

*_Don't You Remember, by Adele. _

_I don't own Austin and Ally, or Adele's song. Thanks for reading :) _


	5. Ally's Birthday Surprise

**Warning: This one-shot will be a little HOT.**

* * *

Ally's 18th birthday, and I decided to take her out to her first night club. I know it's not her style, but hey I promise it'll be fun. I grab and put on my blue jacket, my dark jeans, my black tie and my black converses.

After checking myself in the mirror, I walk over to Ally's house and knock on the door. As she opens the door, I smile widely and hand her a long white box. "Happy birthday Alls!"

She returns my smile and opens the box, revealing a silver necklace. I take it out and wrap it around her neck. "I have a great birthday surprise for tonight." I give her a slight wink.

Ally rolls her eyes and closes the door behind her as she makes her way out of her house. I take her hand and we walk to Lucy's Night House.*

When we arrive, Ally immediately stops in her tracks, looking scared. "Uhh.. Austin I don't feel to sure about this."

I just chuckled and I could hear the music from inside. "It's okay Ally. I'll be by your side the entire time."

Ally closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before nodding and we continued into the club. I could see people dancing on the floor, and some people in the back making out. Ally seemed a little nervous, but I just pulled her along with me.

We reached the drink counter and I asked for two beers, and they poured them into two glass cups, and handed them to me. I handed one to Ally, but she looked a little unsure. "Don't worry Ally, I won't let anything happen to you. Just have a little fun tonight."

Ally nodded and took the drink, sipping it lightly, then made a disgusted face. "Ugh, that's nasty!"

I just laughed and took big gulps of my drink, while Ally lightly sipped on hers. I finished my glass, and sat it on the counter. Ally did the same, but she seemed a little too excited. "Woo!"

I couldn't help myself, I just laughed again. Ally was definitely drunk, and so was I. Suddenly, Ally burst into a fit of giggles, and grabbed my wrists, pulling me out onto the dance floor.

The strobe lights started to go off, while Ally and I danced, people surrounding us. Ally danced better when she was drunk, then when she was sober. Pitbull's Give Me Everything Tonight was playing in the background, and Ally moved a little closer.

Either this was a dream, or I was have a hallucination, but Ally placed her hands on my shoulders, then brought her body closer to mine, still dancing.

In return, I placed my hands on her hips as they swayed back and forth. After an hour of dancing, I checked my wrist-watch and it read 12:30 AM.

I grabbed Ally and pulled her out of the club. She was laughing the entire time. "That… was awesome!" She says a little tipsy.

"Yeah, I never knew you could dance like that." I reply, catching her.

* * *

We walked back to my house, and I tried to unlock the door, but my vision was a little blurry, it was kind of hard to see what I was doing.

But, we made it inside. I opened the door for Ally and let her inside. "Austin, I'm tired." Ally said, collapsing on my couch. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. Then, I laid her down on my bed and walked into my bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and slipped off my jacket and shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair and ruffed my hair up a little bit, then walked back into my room.

I nearly lost all feelings in my legs when I saw Ally, changing. She slipped off her dress, and let her hair fall. Almost like slow-motion. Ally grabbed on of my shirts and pulled it over her head. "Hey Austin." She smirks.

I gulp, trying to find my voice. Ally just giggles and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls her body closer to mine. On instinct, I wrap my arms around her waist.

I can already feel her warmth heating up my cold skin, and I love it. I love this. I love _her_.

Her eyes search mine for a moment, and she flutters them closed. Just like that, I feel a warm pair of lips on mine. At first I'm shocked, completely surprised, but after I process everything, I kiss her back with as much passion as I can.

Things move too quick, next thing I know, I'm laying Ally back down on my bed, but this time I climb over top of her. I reattach my lips to hers and trail down to her neck.

She bites her bottom lip in pleasure, and lets a small moan escape her lips. I smirk against her neck, and Ally pushes me back. I look confused for a minute, but she slips off my shirt and reveals her pale skin, which some parts are covered by silky sky blue bra and underwear.

Ally beckons me with her finger, something that her nerdy brain thinks is sexy. It is.

I smile and capture her lips again, for another fiery, romantic kiss. I gently push her against the headboard of my bed, and our lips tangle in a dance, faster and faster.

As our lips dance, gasps of oxygen are heard between every kiss, and they speed up, just like the kiss. I run my hands down Ally's legs, caressing her ankles.

Ally's fingers slip into the hem of my jeans, and she goes for the button of my pants. Our lips never disconnect. I pull them off as quick as I can, and push myself closer to her.

After minutes of lip-lock, I remove my lips from hers and trail down to her neck once more. Another moan escapes her lips, and again, I smirk against her neck.

This passionate, yet hot kiss goes on for two hours, but it stays where it is at. I won't take advantage of Ally like that, even if both of us are drunk.

* * *

The next morning, the sunshine comes through my window and I wake up, with a pounding in my head. "Ooh, what happened last night?" I ask myself.

Suddenly, I hear a small whimper from beside me. I turn to see that Ally placed a hand to her head. "Ow. That's my question."

Her eyes flutter open and she looks mortified. "Austin!" She backs away and jumps out of the bed. "What…I…you… me.."

"Ally, I swear, nothing happened last night." I say quickly. I think nothing happened last night. _Right? _

Ally just stands there, confused. Then she looks down and sees that she's exposed. She shrieks and tries to cover her body. I chuckle and stand from my bed, pulling my comforter with me and wrapping it around her.

"I just don't understand. How did I get here?" She asks, running her fingers through her hair. I explain to her what happened yesterday, well, tried too anyway.

"But, how did I end up half naked in your bed?" Ally wonders out-loud. I shrugged my shoulders and kissed her, out of the blue. She kissed back after a minute.

"Well, that I don't remember. But, what ever happened, I'm sure it was great." I said, giving Ally a slight wink before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

_Ehhh… it was a crappy ending, I know. But, I just wanted to try this one. :P _


	6. Accidentally in Love

**Austin's POV **

I walk into Sonic Boom, hoping to find Dez so we can shoot our next video. Last night, I was able to write a song, for the first time in my life!

Unfortunately, I find Ally reading her songbook on the counter. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing Ally, but the song I wanted too shoot was about her, and I don't want her too see it until after it's done. Basically, it's a surprise.

Although, when I walk in, Dez whispers from the balcony, and motions for me to come upstairs. I nod and walk passed Ally, hoping she doesn't see me.

"Hey Austin." Darn!

I turn and smile at Ally. "Hey Alls."

"Wanna go write a new song? I'm sure it's time by now your fans hear a new masterpiece." Ally smiles, putting her book down.

"Uhh, actually, I wrote a song last night. But, I need to go upstairs and get it ready. Don't come upstairs, okay?" I say quickly and dash upstairs. Smooth Moon, real smooth.

"O-Okay?" I hear Ally behind me. I hurry into the practice room, trying to catch my breath.

"Ready to shoot?" Dez asks, taking out his camera. I smile and grab the microphone.

* * *

**Ally's POV **

I hear music from the practice room, and I'm curious of what Austin is singing up there. But, he said not to go upstairs, so I won't disobey his wishes.

The song sounds upbeat, and catchy, I can't help but dance a little bit behind the counter, even humming the tune.

Trish walks in with a hat of magazines, and a few glued to her apron. "Guess who got a job at Gloria's Gossip?"

"I'm guessing you did." I chuckle, taking a 'wild guess'.

Trish playfully rolls her eyes. "Hey, is that music coming from upstairs?" I nod and continue putting the money in the cash register.

"Aren't _you _supposed to be upstairs with Austin?" Trish asks, pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah, but this time he told me to wait down here. I wonder what-"

Before I can finish my sentence, the two goofballs, Austin and Dez come dashing down the stairs. "We finished the song!" Exclaimed Dez.

"Great. Can we hear it?" I ask, looking at Austin, giving him a sweet smile. He returns it and shakes his head.

"Sorry, not until later tonight. Promise." With that, he kisses my cheek and him and Dez run out of the store. Wait, he kissed my cheek?

Trish smiled widely. "Oooh, Austin's got it bad."

I glance at my best friend curiously. "What does Austin have?"

Trish smirks at me then walks out the store. I sigh and wait for my shift to be over.

When I'm done work, I close up shop and lock the doors. I walk home, but the tune that's been stuck in my head all day, is now playing at the food court.

I follow the sound and see Austin, standing up on the fountain, with his band mates, and his guitar.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love. _

I stand in the crowd and smile, watching Austin perform. I see Trish and Dez clapping to the beat and I join them. "Hey."

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Bleting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do this_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lighting_

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

By this point, I'm dancing with the crowd. Austin catches my eye, and smiles widely. He jumps down from the fountain right next to me, and I swear butterflies started to flutter in my stomach.

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love [x7]_

_Accidentally _

_I'm in love, I'm in love, _

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_Accidentally, Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_The world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love…I'm in love._

Austin finished and the crowed went wild! When the cheering died down, everyone left, including Trish and Dez, and it was just me and Austin.

"Wow, Austin that was amazing. You wrote that?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded and sat his guitar down, then walked over to me. "Well, it was really great. I just didn't know you could write songs like that. I-"

Before I could finish what I was gonna say, Austin crashed his lips onto mine. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, but then we both pulled away for oxygen.

"Accidentally in love…" Austin sang sweetly, then kissed my cheek and walked home.

I stood in his wake, watching him leave. I couldn't believe it. He wrote that song… for me.

Austin Moon, my best friend, and partner. Internet Sensation, and Teen Heartthrob, was in love with me!

* * *

**I heard this song, and I'm like "AUSTIN WOULD TOTALLY SING THIS SONG!" I hope you guys liked it, because I've had a smile on my face since the first word of this one-shot. Now, I can really see Austin singing this song on the show, that's how excited I am about this one-shot. Again, I do NOT own Austin and Ally, or Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows. Hope you liked it! :D**


	7. Lips of An Angel

16 year-old Austin Moon was stuck in his room, while his girlfriend Cassidy Jones in asleep on Austin's bed. He really didn't knew how it happened, Cassidy becoming his girlfriend and all. It actually started when she came back from LA.

Austin sighed and leaned his head back on the seat of his yellow leather chair. He turned his head slightly to see a picture of him and Dez, him and Trish, then he stopped at a picture of him and Ally.

16 year-old Ally Dawson, curled up on her couch, watched as her boyfriend, Dallas Munroe, was sleeping beside her. Like Austin, she didn't know how she ended up with Dallas, being as she was super nervous around him.

She looked on the wall of her living room and saw many pictures of herself and her friends. She suddenly stopped on the same exact picture of herself and Austin. Then, she picked up her phone and dialed the only number she knew would be awake at this hour.

Austin heard his phone vibrating on his dresser, so he got up and checked the caller ID. Ally. He smiled widely and answered. "Hello?"

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

On the other end, Ally was trying very hard to smile, but when she managed to get out a few words, her voice choked a little bit. "H-Hey Austin." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide the sadness that peaked through her voice.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

Austin seemed curious on his end. "Ally, are you okay? You sound like your crying?" He whispered and glanced back at Cassidy, who was still asleep.

"Yeah," Came Ally's response, just barely though.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

Secretly, Austin wished that it wasn't Cassidy that was currently asleep in his bed. Ally was who he really wanted, but she was with Dallas, and he was with Cassidy. Cassidy is great, and Ally seems to really love Dallas, but Cassidy isn't Ally. She wasn't a dork, she didn't write songs, she didn't warn him not to touch her book. She wasn't Ally.

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

"So, how is everything over there, Austin?" Ally said, almost happy. Secretly, she wished that it was Austin at her side, instead of her current boyfriend. Austin was the one that made her smile, made her laugh, made her annoyed, but he was Austin. And Dallas, well, he wasn't Austin.

Austin smiled and walked out into the house, then leaned against a wall. "Good. It's good to hear your voice. We haven't talked in a long time." He chuckled softly. He loved Ally's voice, it sounded like - well, an angel. When she sang, it was like wind chimes, blowing through the wind, loud and beautiful. Or when she was nervous about something, her voice would squeak. Austin would never admit it, but he thought it was adorable.

_It sounds so sweet_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Yeah, I know. But, we have lives we have to live." Ally gave a chuckle as well, getting up off the couch and making her way to her front porch. She then sat on her little swing and pushed lightly with her feet. "So, how's Cassidy?" She could barely get _her _name out, knowing that Cassidy was with Austin. Deep down inside, it actually broke her heart to see Austin with Cassidy, wishing that she could be the one at Austin's side.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Austin shrugged his shoulders, looking through the crack in his door and watched his girlfriend, who was still sleeping. "She's good. How's Dallas?" He could barely choke out _his _name. Dallas was a great guy, he was nice to Ally, but it felt like he was stealing Ally away from him purposely. And Austin didn't like it.

"He's okay. He's really tired though." Ally replied, still pushing her swing with her tiny little feet.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes I dreamt of you too_

Austin gave yet another chuckle and folded his free arm under the one that was currently holding his cell phone up to his ear. Slowly, he began to wonder what Ally could be doing while they're on the phone.

Ally, on the other hand, stayed quiet for a while. There was an awkward silence, basically how their conversations went since they both went out with Dallas and Cassidy. Austin and Ally were so close, but when Austin asked Cassidy out, and Dallas had asked Ally out, things became... awkward.

_And he doesn't know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight?_

The entire time, Austin was afraid Dallas had caught Ally on the phone with him. Dallas was the jealous type, and he wouldn't let Ally out of his sights for a minute. These days, it had been hard to write a song. Again, he was trying to steal Ally away from him. Like, he didn't want Ally around Austin.

Ally was scared that Cassidy could be overhearing their conversation. She was very clingy to Austin, like Dallas, she wouldn't let Austin out of her sight. Ever. Something she never knew about Cassidy. And she almost knew everything, being that Austin could never stop talking about her since she left for LA.

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

Austin walked downstairs, after checking on Cassidy once more, and stepped out onto his front porch. "So, anything new?" He asked awkwardly. He leaned against the white railing that stood out from the light purple coloring on his house paneling. He looked up into the night sky and waited for Ally's response.

Ally sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "No, not really." She replied, giving out another sigh. Her free arm wrapped around the one that was currently holding her phone to her ear.

Austin's mouth formed an _O _shape. "Oh."

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"So, um, would it be okay for me to come over? Just for a few minutes." Austin smiled in hopes that Ally would say yes.

"Yeah, sure. Just for a few minutes though." Ally added the next part rather quickly, nervous that Dallas might catch her with Austin. If he did, there would be a big fight, and Ally hated fights.

"Kay. Be over soon." Austin smiled and went inside. He quickly grabbed his brown leather jacket and slipped his phone inside his pocket and made his way to Ally's house.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

Ally sat her phone down on the table beside her and crossed her legs, awaiting Austin, who arrived just a few minutes after. He smiled and Ally stood from the swing and was pulled in for a long, sweet hug from her blonde 'friend'.

_Hearing those words make me weak _

Slowly, Ally pulled back, but she never let go of Austin. His hands were still wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck. She just smiled and lightly chuckled. "Hi."

"Hey." He whispered, returning her smile. A few of her bangs fell onto the view of her face, and Austin used his two fingers and gently brushed them away, then ran them down Ally's cheek.

Shivers ran down Ally's spine as she pulled away all together. Missing her warmth, Austin held onto Ally's hands and pulled her back to him.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Ally, shocked by Austin's strength, started to breathe heavily. The only thing she could do right now, besides freaking out, was stare into Austin's brown eyes, that she loved so much.

By now, Austin had lost all sense of control, and he couldn't help what he was doing. But, he liked it. Again, he ran two fingers down Ally's face, and this time she didn't pull away.

"Austin, what about Cassidy and Dallas?" Ally asked nervously, her breathe hitching. It wasn't like Austin to cheat on someone, especially Cassidy. And Ally was far from cheating on her boyfriends. If she ever had more than one. Which was highly impossible due to her ranking on the social chain.

Austin stared right back into Ally's eyes and brought her waist closer to him. Frankly, he didn't care what he was doing, now that he finally got the courage to do it! It was hard for him to be around her and not having the urge to kiss her. She was just so irresistible, and Austin couldn't control himself.

"I don't love Cassidy." He answered, making Ally suddenly confused and slightly happy.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

"Austin.." Ally whispered, as she noticed Austin was leaning in, and glancing down at her lips before his eyes fluttered closed. Both of their heads tilted too the right, and Ally's eyes also fluttered closed. She had been waiting for this moment, just like Austin. Yet, she never knew it would actually happen. Being as she's never been kissed, she was slightly scared. But, she didn't care. This moment was going to happen, and she didn't care if it wasn't perfect.

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Ally.." Austin replied, slightly smirking as their lips were inches apart. Butterflies erupted in his stomach. He wanted this. No, he _needed _this to happen. His body had begged since the first time he laid eyes on Ally, and since then he had this burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that pleaded for him to make his move. It was hard, since Trish and Dez were always around, and constantly checking up on them, but now that no one was around, Austin could finally do it.

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_But you make it so hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Suddenly, Austin crashed his lips into Ally's, softly and slowly. At first, it was a slow and romantic kiss, but then it turned into a passionate kiss; lips overlapping lips with speed and love. Austin was taller then Ally, but he bent down just a bit so they were at the perfect height to enjoy their kiss.

Ally's hands slowly crept into Austin's hair, messing with his platinum golden locks, while Austin's were busy cupping Ally's waist and pulling her to him, bringing them as close as they could ever be. A small whimper came from Ally and slip onto Austin's lips, and he slightly smirked against her lips.

_I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Oxygen was needed and both broke the kiss, smiling. Austin leaned his forehead up against Ally's, and kissed her cheek. "Night Alls." He whispered and dashed off her porch and too his house. He had something he had to finish.

Ally thought for a minute, while watching Austin leave, then walked back inside to her house, with the kiss she had just shared with Austin still replaying in her mind. She woke up her currently sleeping boyfriend and sat down beside him. Dallas sat up and looked curiously at his girlfriend. "We need to talk."

Austin finally made it too his house, and scurried upstairs into his room. There, he found that Cassidy was still sleeping, but he gently shook her. She sat up and smiled. The only thing on Austin's mind, was the kiss he had just shared with Ally. It was nothing like what he shared with Cassidy. "We need to talk."

* * *

_This has to be my favorite one-shot so far, so I hope you like it. :) I do not own Austin and Ally or Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. I just thought it'd make a nice one-shot for my readers._


	8. Good Girl

_**This one is placed after Before He Cheats, so you might wanna read that one first, thanks.**_

* * *

16 year-old Ally Dawson walked in to the Miami mall, with her band. That's right, Ally Dawson had a band. And, they were pretty popular too.

Eyes were all on her. Since she had left, Ally had developed a new sense of fashion. She wore high brown stilettos, a short denim skirt, a light pink tank top, with a brown leather jacket. Her hair was long and curled, with light brown highlights from the tip to the ends.

Trish was the first one to greet her. "Hey Ally!" She smiled.

Ally returned her friend's smile and introduced her band, but something caught her eye. She looked over to where her ex-boyfriend one, emphasis on the ex.

16 year-old Austin Moon was sitting next to blonde girl, who wore a sky blue shirt, black leggings and black high pumps. Ally folded her arms and frowned.

She then walked over to her ex, leaving Trish with the band, and smiled. "Hey, Austin. Who's this?" Ally asked, looking at the blonde.

"Oh, hey Ally. This is Sally." Austin smiled, and held the blonde's hand, whom was also smiling.

"Hey, Sally. Can I give you some advice?" Ally smirked, then walked up onto the fountain and grabbed the nearest microphone, and suddenly her band joined in.

_Hey good girl, (hey good girl)_

_You're your heart in the clouds_

Slightly, the blonde was confused, as she looked from Ally to Austin, then back to Ally.

_I bet you I can tell you _

_What you're thinkin' about_

Ally took the microphone from the stand and walked to where Austin and Sally were, and continued to smirk.

_You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_

_Gonna give you the world_

Austin seemed a little nervous now, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sally held his hand and smiled as Ally continued.

_But he's gonna leave you cryin' _

_With your heart in the dirt_

Ally then walked around the mall and made everyone stand on their feet, clapping to the music, and she stood back up onto the fountain.

_His lips are drippin' honey_

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your love and_

_Go and throw away the key_

Using her hands for reference, Ally pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key. Taking this from her past, it's revenge time for Ally.

_Hey good girl (hey good girl)_

_Get out while you can_

_I know you think you got a good man_

This time, Ally's eyes closed as she sang the next verse and bent down a little, while her band members were smirking and playing. The crowd was going crazy.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go_

_Go, go…._

_Better listen to me_

_He's low, low, low…_

Memories flashed in Ally's mind, and she could still remember when Austin flirted with a girl, only a few feet away from her and Trish. Thankfully Trish helped her avoid the worst time.

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_

_You got a heart of gold_

_You want a white wedding_

_And a hand you can hold_

Yet again, Sally held onto Austin's hand, but she was having second thoughts in her mind, and looked at Austin, who seemed _really _nervous now.

_Just like you should, girl (just like you should, girl)_

_Like every good girl does_

_Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying_

_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_

'_Cause when he says forever_

_Well, it don't mean much_

Ally made smirked again, remembering when Austin said forever while they were still together. Yeah, look how great that turned out. Now, it was Ally's turn to ruin Austin's life.

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl) _

_So good for him_

_Better back away honey_

_You don't know where he's been_

At the end, Ally pointed to herself and winked. Sally's mouth opened wide and she started at Austin, who didn't say a word, he just looked scared.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'till you find _

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's low_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, he's no good, girl_

_Why can't you see?_

_He'll take your heart and break it_

_Listen to me, yeah_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time, 'till you find_

_He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time 'till you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

Ally smirk was still plastered on her face as the song ended, and Sally stood from the chair next to Austin. "Austie, what is she talking about?"

Ally folded her arms and walked over to Sally and Austin. "Yeah, Austin, what am I talking about?"

Austin rubbed his neck, looking at his current girlfriend, and his ex-girlfriend. "I-uh-heh.."

Ally scoffed and turned Sally to face her. "Sally, get out while you can. Austin's no good for you. Trust me, I've been there. We dated, he cheated. End of story."

Trish giggled and joined them. "Yeah, and she dumped blue smoothie in his hair."

Ally looked over at Trish, a slight smile, then she turned back to Sally, who thought for a minute. She had hoped that Sally would dump Austin. "Thanks for the advice Ally, but Austin gave me his promise ring." Sally said and showed the ring.

Ally sighed and folded her arms. "Why do you have to be so blind? Come on guys." She said and walked out of the mall, with her band and Trish. Austin and Sally watched as they left, and when they were gone, Austin and Sally were alone.

"I'm gonna get us some smoothies." Sally smiled and stood from her chair. Austin smiled and nodded, but as soon as another girl passed, he smirked and gave her a slight wink.

The girl mouthed a "Call me." And Austin nodded her off. Sally turned around and saw what Austin had done, and gasped. But then, she remembered Ally's advice, walked over to Austin, and did what Ally had done not one year ago. She dumped his green smoothie on top of his head then crushed the cup.

"Ally was right, you are no good for me." Sally scoffed then stormed off.

* * *

_**This was placed after Before He Cheats, so I hoped you read that one before this one. :) **_

_**I do not own Austin and Ally, or Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. Lately, Carrie has been making some good songs. ;) **_


	9. Authors Note New Vlog

_**Hey everyone, I have yet another Author's note. **_

_**For the next few days, I won't be able to update, but I will next week. My friend is coming to visit and I haven't seen her in like, forever, so we're gonna spend some time together. So, updates are gonna be slow. Sorry. **_

_**Also, me and my sister have a new vlog on youtube for updates on stories, chapters, my new Auslly series on Youtube, and things we want to talk about. **_

_**Link - watch?v=a1wMjj338SU&feature= **_

_**Thanks :)**_


	10. Today Was A Fairytale

On a bright sunny day, Ally Dawson sat on a wooden bench with her light brown guitar and was currently randomly strumming it. Humming along with the sweet tune, Ally looked around and watched as all the children played on the play set, and two teenagers held hands while they were swinging. Ally sighed and looked backed down at her guitar and continued strumming.

Ally Dawson was a hopeless romantic, and she wondered when it would be her turn to find love. Sure, she had her crush on Dallas, but soon it fizzled out after she found out he was gay. They are still friends, and Dallas has a boyfriend, and she's really happy for him. But, she's still waiting for the right guy to sweep her off her feet.

There was her best friend, Internet sensation Austin Moon, and she may or may not have a tiny crush on him, but a crush was just a crush. Every girl in the United States had a crush on him! So, it wasn't unusual for Ally to have a crush on Austin.

It was his blonde hair and his brown eyes that Ally found cute. And sometimes when Austin would screech like a girl, Ally couldn't help but laugh. Austin had already hit puberty, but his voice was still high.

Ally stopped strumming and sat her guitar down in its case and closed it. She stood and grabbed her guitar case and made her way back to Sonic Boom, but suddenly, she bumped into someone while lost in her thoughts and dropped her guitar case on their foot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Ally. She grabbed her guitar case and looked into her victims eyes. They were brown and beautiful.

"Hey, it's no problem Alls." Said Austin, as he chuckled under his breath. Ally couldn't help but laugh at Austin's laugh.

"Hey Austin." Ally smiles and wraps the straps of her guitar case over her shoulder. Austin seems curious about the strange, being as Ally never let him have time to see it, but then pushed it to the back of his mind. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just came here to get some fresh air. What about you?" Austin then again looks back and glances at the guitar case. Ally wonders what Austin is looking at, so she follows his gaze to her guitar case.

"Oh, I was just-"

"You play guitar?" Asked Austin, almost shocked. Ally placed her hands on her hips and seemed upset. "Actually, yes I do, Austin."

Austin raised his hands in defense and chuckled. "I was just kidding Ally." Ally seemed less tense and dropped her hands to her sides. "Good, because I-"

"You'd what Ally?" Austin smirked, placing _his_ hands on his hips. Ally scoffed and looked at Austin's motions. "Austin, only girls do that."

Austin looked down at his hips and his lips formed an _O _shape. He quickly lowered his hands. "Still, what would you do Ally?"

Ally thought for a moment, and wondered what Austin's weakness could be. She looked him up and down, and finally came to a conclusion. Ally then shoved Austin onto the ground, laughing. Of course, Austin was curious and had a slight pain in his back from falling.

Suddenly, he could feel a slight breeze through his socks, then reality hit him and he realized that his shoes were stolen. He looked at the brunette who was now running away towards the playground. Austin laughed and did a little flip to get off the ground.

"Ally!" Exclaimed Austin as he chased after Ally, while she was laughing. Austin was fast, but Ally was faster. Just then, Austin had lost Ally on the playground and he looked around for the brunette.

Finally, he caught her trying to slide down the metal slide and he raced up to the top. Ally's shirt was caught on the wooden structure and she was watching as Austin grew closer.

When she finally got her shirt untangled from the wood, Austin was right behind her. "Ally.." Ally gasped and turned around to face her best friend who was currently taking small steps towards her.

"You-You're still not getting these shoes." Said Ally, trying to be as strong as she could while Austin drew closer. He had that teasing smirk and Ally's knees went weak.

She held the shoes over the slide and was on the verge of letting them go. "Any closer Austin and I will drop your shoes." Of course, Austin didn't listen, he just backed Ally up onto the railing and pressed his body against hers.

He had a way with charm, but Ally never knew he was that good. Ally was almost tempted to just hand the shoes back to him, but she didn't and was still threatening to drop the shoes.

Austin, the smirk still plastered on his lips, caressed Ally's cheek with his finger and she almost lost it. Not once had she ever been this nervous around a boy, except for Dallas, but especially not Austin.

Ally could feel Austin's breath running down onto her clothes, and it smelt like mint. Ally's breath was jagged at first, and she couldn't believe what was going on.

Austin found this adorable, the way Ally freaked out and possibly chewed her hair when she was nervous. Thankfully she had grown out of that habit a few years back. Slowly, Austin closed the distance between them.

Ally, taking notice to Austin's distance, and how close he was getting, decided to return the favor and leaned in as well. Both of their eyes fluttered closed and Ally awaited the electrifying feel of Austin's lips, but they never came.

All of a sudden, Ally heard a laugh from Austin and when she opened her eyes, Austin was running down the playground with his shoes back on his feet. He had tricked her! Ally was furious and ran after Austin, knocking him to the ground almost instantly as she caught up to him.

With gravity being gravity, Ally landed on top of Austin, and secretly, she liked it. So did Austin. Although this was very awkward for two best friends, it wasn't for people who love each other. It was quiet, and the wind started to blow and sunlight peaked through the trees that surrounded the playground.

The sunlight hit Ally perfectly, and Austin smiled widely. The breeze blew through her hair and he watched as her hair flowed in the wind. To him, she couldn't look more beautiful. The light brightened her skin, from a pale white to a glowing white. Her eyes sparkled, and her hair was a golden brown.

Suddenly, a strange urge overwhelmed Austin and butterflies erupted in the pit of his stomach. It seemed like forever as Austin laid on the ground with Ally on top of him, but he wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

This urge grew. It became stronger with each passing moment. His smirk was now gone and Austin became serious. Something that rarely occurred. Austin glanced down at Ally's lips and then back into her eyes, whilst leaning in.

Ally, again, noticed Austin's closeness, but suddenly felt herself doing the same. This was the absolute control he had over her; the things he could make her do in the blink of an eye. All he had to do was pull out the Austin charm, and Ally just couldn't resist.

A few more inches and their lips brushed over each other's, and while the anticipation was killing them, Austin decided to take it slow, knowing that Ally doesn't like to rush things. He gentle pressed his lips against hers and a small moan was heard from Ally.

Ally, surprised and yet satisfied, couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She had always dreamed for the perfect moment where her prince charming would sweep her off her feet, and they would ride into the sunset – lame right? – and they would live happily ever after, but this was much more than just a fairytale.

Austin slowly sat up and Ally was on her knees in front of him, as their kiss grew more passionate. They had both been waiting for this moment; ever since they had met, the burn longed for this, but they never knew it would actually happen.

Of course, oxygen was needed and Ally broke the kiss, all too soon for Austin, and smiled. Austin, lost for words for the first time in his life, returned her smile. They had just shared their first kiss, out of many.

It was quiet yet again, and Ally could hear the birds chirping, after all of the kids had went home, and it was just them alone in the park. Austin stood and helped Ally off of the ground before leading her to a bench nearby.

Finally, Austin caught his voice and managed to say something. "Ally, can I hear you play guitar?" He said softly, and sweetly. Ally nodded and pulled her guitar off her shoulder. She then opened the case and pulled out her guitar.

She tuned her guitar quickly then started to strum. Her voice hummed with the tune and then she started to sing.

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Ally that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale _

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Yeah yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

Austin smiled as Ally finished her song and had her eyes closed. When she put her guitar back in the case, Austin grabbed her hand and gave it a slight kiss. Ally blushed and smiled.

"Would you care to join me for dinner tonight ma' lady?" Said Austin, in a failed, but cute, British accent. Ally thought it was adorable and gave a slight giggle.

"I would love to." Replied Ally. Austin smiled and chuckled under his breath, and leaned over to butterfly kiss her lips before leaving Ally in his wake. Ally watched as her boyfriend – possibly – walked away. He glanced back and Ally smiled.

Ally put her guitar back in the case and closed it, then made her way out of the park, with only one thing filling her mind. _Today was a fairytale._

* * *

**_Hehe, I thought this one was pretty romantic and cute, but I want YOU to be the judge of that. :) _**

**_I don't own Taylor Swifts "Today Was a Fairytale" or Austin and Ally. But I do own my own writing, so if you steal it, you're in big trouble with Mama. _**


	11. Just a Dream

8:03_PM_

It was late at night, and Ally had invited Austin over to watch TV, since her father was out at a conference. They watched TV for a few hours before they got onto the conversation of why Ally was together with Dallas. Ally didn't take to lightly to this question, but she answered anyway. Of course, Austin didn't like her answer, and the more they got into the subject, the more they got angrier at each other.

"I don't understand why you're so mad, Austin!" Exclaimed Ally, who was now follow Austin into her kitchen. Austin stopped at the sink and placed his hands on the counter and sighed in frustration.

"Of course you wouldn't." He replied, never turning to face her. Austin never liked Dallas, he thought Ally could do better. He thought Ally would be his someday. But, before Austin could ask Ally, Dallas beat him and was already with _his _girl.

Tears started to fill Ally's eyes and she was deeply hurt. She didn't understand why Austin was so mad, but then again, he would never share what he was mad about. Every time they would bring up the subject of her dating Dallas, he would get furious. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Austin turned to face the brunette and walked passed her, bumping her shoulder purposely as hard as he could, almost knocking her backwards in the process, and he grabbed his jacket. "It means that you'll never understand how good you have it until it's gone."

He opened the door and slammed it on his way out. Ally flinched at the sound of the door, and a tear dropped from her eye. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, before running upstairs into her room and slamming the door behind her as she slowly slide down it and cried.

She could hear Austin's car start and pull out of her driveway, but she didn't dare walk to the window to watch him leave. What did Austin mean by _'you'll never understand how good you have it until it's gone.'_?

Ally stopped crying around 10'oclock and decided it was time for bed. She slipped into her pajamas and climbed into bed, closing her eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

At midnight, her phone vibrated and startled Ally awake. She checked her phone and saw that the message was from Trish. Ally groaned and looked at the message. Once she read the message, her eyes grew wide and she dropped her phone onto the floor.

"_**Ally, Austin's in the hospital. He was in a car accident and the doctor said he might not make it. Hurry! –Trish." **_

As quick as she could, she slipped on something and grabbed her car keys and zoomed down to the hospital. There, she asked for Austin's room and once the nurse told her which room, Ally ran down each and every hallway, looking for room 109.

"But miss, I'm afraid you're… too… late." The nurse said, but Ally was already gone by the time she finished. Ally finally reached Austin's room, and found that Dez was on his knees, crying while Trish had her eyes closed and was currently hugging Dez.

Ally looked at Austin, but all the monitors were off, and his chest wasn't moving. Ally had hoped this was just a joke, a cruel sick joke, but once she reached Austin's bed side, she gently shook him, and found that he wasn't playing this time.

Slowly, Ally let go of her deceased blonde friend and kneeled down beside his beside, like Dez, and started to cry. She held onto his hand as a song started to play in the room.

_Baby, why'd you have to leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

Trish looked at Dez, who looked at Ally, and they all huddled in for a group hug and then once they released, nurses came in and covered Austin's lifeless body with a white sheet. The three friends watched as the nurses wheeled their best friend's body out of the room. Ally felt like crying again, and that's exactly what she did.

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

They all followed the nurses and then left the hospital. The Moon's were waiting at their car, hopeful that their son would be coming out soon, but Ally took a huge gulp and faced Austin's parents.

Slowly, and painfully, Ally explained what happened, and after a minute, Mrs. Moon burst out into tears. She leaned on Austin's father's shoulder and cried, and Ally looked too the ground, letting a few tears slip.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

For a moment, Mr. Moon thought then pulled Ally into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder as well. Trish placed a hand on Dez's shoulder and looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Dez, with the same expression, nodded and they both walked home.

After crying, the Moon's decided to let Ally stay with them until her father got back from his trip, while they planned Austin's funeral. There was to be a ceremony, and everyone was to wear black. It was going to be in the park, a peaceful place where Austin love to go with his best friends.

The day of the funeral, Ally slipped on a little black dress, a pair of black ballet flats and her black head band. Austin's mother helped her get ready, and she smiled. "You would have been so beautiful in white."

Ally smiles and waits for Mrs. Moon to leave before she looks at herself in the mirror. She slowly starts to imagine herself in a white wedding gown, but then shakes the image and walks down stairs to join to Moon family.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

Trish and Dez sat next to Ally, who sat next to the Moon and her father. As the preacher prayed to God, Ally looked back on the memories that passed. The good memories with Austin. Tears started to fill her eyes, and Mrs. Moon passed her a cloth tissue. Ally nodded her head in thank you and dabbed her eyes.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song she had ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

The crowed, mostly Austin's family, started to sing a sad lullaby, and four men picked up Austin's casket, then walked over to where they had dug up a spot for Austin. Only Austin's closest friends and his family could follow them and watch as they buried Austin.

Trish was now crying on Dez's shoulder, while Ally stood there and looked down at Austin's cherry wooden casket, letting a few tears slip from her eyes onto the casket.

_And she held onto all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guns rang with one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

There was defiantly a hole in Ally's heart, now that Austin was gone. He was the one that completed that little space, and filled the void she needed to survive. The only reason she would get out of bed in the morning, was just to see him. So they could write a song together. So they could hang out. So she could fall even more in love with him.

Again, the family, Trish, Dez and Ally started to sing a little lullaby as the four gentlemen covered Austin's casket with dirt, and one by one, the cherry wood started to disappear.

Once the casket was fully covered, everyone had gone home, but Ally stayed. Trish and Dez started to get into their car, but Trish looked back and saw that Ally fell to her knees, crying heavily. Thunder erupted and rain started to pour down on Ally, she didn't care though.

Ally's lips parted and her voice nearly came out, as she slowly sang. Her eyes fluttered closed while tears still poured from them, and rain fell onto her, damping her dress and her hair.

"Oh, baby why'd you have to leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. Oh, now I'll never know. It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream."

Ally's voice started to slowly fade as her arms wrapped around herself, and continued to cry. "Oh, this is just a dream..." Trish walked towards her best friend, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ally's eyes opened and she looked up at Trish.

Trish held out a hand for Ally, and she took it. She led Ally back to the car, and as they left, Ally looked out the window and watched as Austin's grave slowly faded out of sight.

"Ally!" A familiar voice awoke Ally from her dream, and her eyes fluttered open to see her best friend. Ally sat up straight and waited for the light to fix in her eyes. Once her sight was back, she saw that the boy had brown eyes and blonde hair, just like…

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Austin, shocked by the sudden contact, slowly relaxed and returned Ally's hug.

"Oh my- I thought I lost you. What-What happened? How did you survive the car accident?" Ally stuttered out rather quickly, wiping a few tears that had escaped.

Austin chuckled, looking into Ally's eyes, which were full of fear, relief, and something else, but Austin couldn't make it out. "Ally, what are you talking about?"

"We had a fight, and then you left, and then I got a text from Trish saying that you were in an accident. But, when I got to the hospital, you were gone Austin. I-I just.. I thought.." Ally's voice started to face, but Austin just chuckled again.

"I'm not going anywhere Alls. Trust me." Austin smiled. Austin walked out of Ally's room and downstairs. Ally quickly got out of bed and followed Austin. "Austin wait!"

Austin was about to turn the doorknob, then turned around to face Ally. "Yes Ally?" He couldn't help but laugh at Ally's protectiveness. He knew she cared for him, and wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

He watched as the brunette grew closer to him, he waited for her to speak, but the words never came. Ally pushed him up against the door and pressed her lips to his, hard. He was shocked by the sudden feeling, but the burn that longed for this to happen, was finally happy.

Austin held her shoulders, and relaxed, returning her kiss almost instantly. It was slow, and passionate. But, soon, oxygen was needed and they both pulled away. Austin and Ally were both speechless, and stared into each other's eyes.

A strand of hair fell onto Ally's face, and Austin moved it away and sighed. "Ally, would you like to go out on a date… with me?" He asked, waiting for rejection, which never came.

"Yes, of course." Ally smiled excitedly and wrapped Austin in another tight hug, as Austin pulled her up to him, loving how it felt to have her warmth this close to him. He loved having her in his arms. He loved her.

Ally couldn't be any happier, now that she knew it was just a dream. She wouldn't let go just yet, because she loved being in Austin's arms. She loved how safe she felt when his arms were wrapped around her. She loved him.


	12. Ma Belle Evangeline

After everyone left the party, it was only Ally and Austin. They started to chat about how Trish would kill Dez after they got home for ruining all her presents. Ally asked if Austin's foot would get better soon, she was still very sorry.

"Don't worry 'bout me Ally. I'll be fine. I'm gonna go see if Trish and Dez are done fighting and ready to leave." Austin says and walks – or crutches – away. Ally watches as Austin leaves then turns to the little boom-box on the stage and walks over to it.

She hits the play button and music starts. Her body starts to sway back in forth to the music. Slowly, Ally's body starts to really dance. No wacky, random jumps and head nods; it's an elegant waltz by herself.

_Look how she lights up the sky_

_Ma Belle Evangeline_

_So far above me yet I,_

_Know her heart belongs to only me_

Little does Ally know that Austin is watching her from a distance, smiling. He watches as she sways back and forth, with her eyes closed tight. Butterflies erupted in the pit of his stomach and he took a step forward.

_J'et adore, j'et taime Evangeline,_

_You're my queen of the night_

_So still, so bright_

_That someone as beautiful as she_

_Could love someone like me_

_Love always finds a way, it's true_

_And I love you, Evangeline_

While she's dancing, Ally doesn't seem to notice Austin standing right behind her, and when she turns; Austin grabs her softly and starts to dance with her. Her eyes open and met his, and a smile appears on her lips. "May I have this dance?"

Ally nods her head and begins to stare into his. The lights start to dim, well, at least he thought they were. There was a sparkle in her eye that Austin caught, and to him, she couldn't be more beautiful.

_Love is beautiful_

_Love is wonderful_

_Love is everything, do you agree?_

_Mais oui!_

The song starts to come to an end, but Austin and Ally don't stop dancing, nor do they want to. Ally's hand on Austin's shoulder, his hand on her waist, and their other hands' connected.

It's time for the song to end, and Ally spins away, then comes right back, falling into Austin's arms. This time, there was no air-horn, no guests, just them. Austin pulled Ally back up to her feet, and they stayed in each other's arms.

_Look how she lights up the sky,_

_I love you, Evangeline_

"Good night Austin." Ally said, suddenly interested in the floor as she tried to hide her blush. She turned away from Austin and made her way out of the room.

Austin watched her leave, a smile still on his lips. "Night Ally." He whispers to himself, before making his way home. But, before he could leave, Ally came back and smiled.

"Austin, I just wanted to say thank you, for trying to help me learn how to dance. That was really sweet of you." Ally says, causing Austin to chuckle.

"Anytime Alls." Austin smiles. "Hey, what about Dallas?"

"Oh," Ally looks down at her sparkly red shoes. "He has a girlfriend. But, that's okay. We're good friends, and I'm fine with that."

Austin folded his lips. He tried to help his best friend get the guy of her dreams, and turns out, he already had a girlfriend. "Sorry Ally."

"Don't apologize Austin." Ally said sweetly. Austin takes her hand in his and leans down to kiss her cheek, causing Ally to freeze. Her eyes started to widen, as her lips formed into a smile again. She couldn't say a word, but she didn't have to.

After Austin had kissed her cheek, his face didn't wander that far from hers, and he softly pressed his lips to Ally's. It took only a moment, but Ally returned his kiss.

A few seconds later, they broke apart and continued to smile. Both were speechless, which was unusual, but that was okay. Austin intertwined his hand with Ally's and they both made their way out, together.

* * *

_**I know it's short, and probably meaningless, but I wanted to make this one so badly! I thought it'd be so romantic! Basically, it was my ending of Club Owners & Quinceañeras. It's probably your ending too, but I wanted to share it. :)**_


	13. Meet The Family

_**I see that everyone liked my previous one-shot, but I'm here with another one. I hope you like this one too. **_

_**Everything in this chapter is not mine, except for my writing, that is mine. But, everything else isn't.**_

* * *

As usual, I was standing behind the counter of 'Sonic Boom', looking through my songbook while a pencil was tapping on my bottom lip. I was trying to find ideas for Austin's next song, but I just couldn't find any inspiration.

Like I told Austin, lyrics don't pour out of me like a river after a rain of tears. Thankfully, I wrote that one down in case I needed it one day. So, you see the predicament I'm in. Nonetheless, I have writers block.

Speaking of Austin, I was starting to get curious as to where he was. He's been late before, mostly because of his wandering eye, and that teenage hormone brain of his, but this is different. Usually, he's the first one too 'Sonic Boom' before Dez and Trish. Whom were here and currently arguing. Nothing new.

"Guys," I interrupted them. "Have you heard from Austin?"

Trish and Dez shook their heads' then went back to their nonsense. Apparently, Dez has been following Trish around like a little puppy, and she's sick of it. Little does Trish know, Dez has a tiny crush on her. Said someone who knows a guy, whose best friends with Dez. Yeah, basically Dez told Austin, and Austin came babbling it to me. You get the point.

I just still cannot believe Dez likes Trish. I mean, Trish is my best friend, and of course I like her, as a sister. And if Trish likes Dez the way he likes her, than I should be happy for her. But if anything, I thought Dez would go for someone with a lower IQ than him. It's mean, I know, but it's kind of true.

"Hey Hey Ally!" Someone greets me, derailing my train of thought. I look to find Austin with a yellow plaid shirt, jeans, and his black DC shoes.

I chuckle and smile. "Hi Austin. Where have you been?" I ask curiously, tiling my head to the side, oh-so-slightly.

Austin rolls his eyes and gives a small sigh. "Well, I got caught in family traffic. You see, my brother Riker has this new girlfriend, Lola. She's visiting from Hawaii. She's so cool, and my brother is really happy. My sister Rydel is getting kind of close with her friend Brandon, he's sweet and shy, and he's really into music. She's giving him piano lessons."

"My friend Ellington, we call him Ratliff, is secretly crushing on our neighbor, Janice. She's goofy and wacky, just like him. She's got a funny sense of humor."

"My other brother, Rocky is still as flirty as ever, and he's still trying to get a girlfriend. Honestly, it's not working." Austin chuckled.

"And my youngest brother Ryland is trying to ask out a girl from his school to his homecoming dance." **[1] **

"Wow!" I exclaim. "So, you had a family meeting?"

"Yup." His lips pop on the P. "Hey, why don't you come over to my house tonight? I'll introduce you."

"Why?" I ask curiously, raising a brow.

"'Cause, my parents already know the amazing girl behind the scenes, but my siblings don't. I want them to know who's my talented songwriter and best friend." Austin replies sweetly. (Insert "Awww" track there)

"Thanks Austin. And sure, I'll come." I smile. "Anything specific I have to wear?"

"Nah, just throw on something. We aren't _that _fancy." He chuckles and hops onto the counter and grabs a magazine from the pile Trish keeps.

Trish and Dez are finally done arguing and they huff off in two different directions. I close my book quickly and follow Trish. "Trish! Wait, I need to ask you a favor."

Trish stops and turns to face me. "Okay, shoot Ally."

I put on the widest grin I've ever had in my life. "Well, Austin invited me to meet his family. He said to wear something casual, but have you seen the things I wear? I really want to make a good impression on his family."

"Okay, one, slow down and breathe Ally. And two, I'll help you. Why don't we do a little shopping?" Trish smiles, bringing out her debit card.

"Where'd you get a debit card?" I ask, pointing to the piece of plastic in her hand.

"Birthday." She replies and I nod. Trish grabs my wrist and we head off for the mall.

* * *

Austin's POV

I watch as Trish and Ally leave before I scurry upstairs to join Dez. "Dez! I need your help!" I say and quickly shut the door. "I invited Ally over to my house to meet my family, but I have no idea what to do."

"Well, first take a deep breath Austin, than sit down." Dez instructs and I do as I'm told. Dez brings out the MyTab and begins.

"Now, when you get there, introduce her to the family. If she already knows your parents, which she does, say so, then move on to your siblings. When that's done, take her on a tour of your house." Dez explains.

"But, what if she already knows my house?" I ask curiously.

"Then let her talk with your family. She'll get to know them a little better, and it won't be awkward for all of you." Dez replies, typing down something onto the MyTab.

I nod and let him continue.

"After the conversation is over, and dinner is ready, lead Ally into the dining room. Let her go first, it shows you're a true gentleman. Pull out her chair and let her sit, then take your seat."

_Since when has Dez gotten so knowledgeable? _My brain asks, but I drown myself out and continue to listen to Dez.

"During dinner, keep the conversation something she likes to talk about. If you start to get on the topic of something that makes her uncomfortable, stop. Make a few jokes; try to get her to smile."

"When everything is over, offer to take her home."

I smile and stand up from the chair. "Dez, thanks so much dude! You're a genius!" I run out of the room as fast as I can and head home.

"What did I say?" I hear him ask.

* * *

Ally's POV

So, we're still in the mall, and we're _still _trying to pick out the right outfit. Of course, everything Trish picks out isn't my style, it's mostly hers. That is until I came across a gorgeous tan dress. It had a brown belt and ruffles across the bottom. **[2]**

I tried it on and it was a perfect fit. Even Trish agreed. When I was done, Trish picked out some summer pumps, nice tan brown bag and some gorgeous earrings. I insisted on paying for the accessories, since she was paying for the dress, but she wouldn't let me.

"Ally, this is for you. Austin is gonna fall flat on his face when he sees you." Trish gives me that signature smirk, and I know I'm in for trouble.

We get back to my house and immediately, Trish drags me up to my room and tells me too put on my dress and such. I do as I'm told and in five minutes, I have my outfit on. She then, pulls me into the bathroom and applies my make-up.

First she applies foundation, which I have no idea what it's for. Then comes the eye shadow, a light brown on my eyes, then a dark brown on the lower lid. I flutter my eyes open and smile. Next is the mascara, I told Trish I could do this by myself.

Fourth was the blush, which was a peachy pink. "It really works with your skin tone." Trish said as she applied it.

The last thing was the cotton candy pink lip gloss. I couldn't recognize myself, but whoever I was, I looked good. Now Trish wanted to do my hair, which I gladly agreed.

She straightened it with her brush, than pulled out her curling iron. The bottom of my hair was curled and the top was straight. I still couldn't believe how amazing I looked.

Trish smiled and placed her hands on my bare shoulders. "You look beautiful Ally." I thanked her, and that's when my doorbell rang. I grabbed my brand new purse, slipped on my new shoes and carefully made my way to the door. I say carefully because if I fall in the shoes, I could break a bone.

I straighten out my dress and take a deep breath, before opening the door and smiling. Austin's eyes became huge the moment I opened the door, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Ally, you look… wow… I…. wow." He breathed. I looked down at the floor, cracking a small smile.

"Thanks Austin. You look pretty good yourself." I compliment his purple shirt and his black leather jacket, his dark denim jeans and his DC shoes. His hair was slightly combed, and he wore his dog tags.

He extended his arm for me, which I gladly took. Before we could go though, we heard Trish exclaim behind us. "Have her back by 10 Austin, or we're going to have problems."

Austin lightly chuckled and we made our way to his car. Or, should I say truck. For normal people, it's unusual for celebrities to have a beat up, mustard yellow truck, but for me, it's completely brilliant.

When I got to the passenger side of the truck, Austin had a little trouble opening the door at first, but he gave a lightly chuckle and pulled the door open. I thanked him and climbed in.

With that, he made his way around to the driver's seat, and we were off to his house.

* * *

Austin's POV

The ride to my house was silence, a very awkward silence. That is until Ally and I both reached for the radio, and I felt a spark fly through my fingertips. Ally pulled away and blushed, as I turned on the radio.

Nothing by The Script, one of my favorite bands, was playing and I started to sing along. I looked over to see Ally staring out the window, with her fingernail against her lip. I quickly turned my attention back to the road. "_Eyes on the road_" I can hear my conscience say.

We finally reach my house and I step out of the truck, and open Ally's door for her. She takes my hand and steps out of the truck. I noticed her shoes were high, and she was having a little trouble. Almost like she was afraid of getting down. My truck is pretty high off the ground, but I did have a step bar underneath.

While I'm thinking to myself, Ally's shoes slip and she falls forward, right into my arms. I smile and help her back onto the ground. I can see another blush creep onto her cheeks as she walks towards my house.

I slip my hand into hers and open the door, revealing Rydel walking down the stairs, my parents in the kitchen, and all the boys huddled around the TV, playing some sort of skiing game.

"Hey everyone," I announce awkwardly.

Rydel walks over and smiles. "Hi, I'm Rydel." She takes Ally's hand and shakes it. Ally smiles and introduces herself. "I'm Ally."

"Oh, we know who you are. Austin never stops talking about you. "Oh Ally did this, Ally did that, Ally such an amazing songwriter. Ally's so cool." Rydel tries to do her best imitation of me, and I roll my eyes.

"He really says that about me?" Ally says almost quietly.

Rydel nods her head and smiles. "Yup. He never shuts up." Rydel teases, and sticks her tongue out at me. I return the favor as Ally walks by towards the boys.

Immediately, the boys stop playing their video game to smile at Ally. At the pit of my stomach, I can't help but feel a little bit jealous. I walk over and behind Ally to introduce her.

"Ally, this is Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland. Guys, this is Ally." I smile. Rocky is the first to stand and take Ally's hand, giving it a light kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine." Rocky says, giving Ally a little wink.

Before I can say anything, Rydel interrupts. "Rocky, back off. Ally came here with Austin. She's off-limits."

"Too bad." I hear him say, and I watch as he gives Ally another wink. Riker stands and shakes Ally's hand. "Ignore him Ally. He loves to flirt with every girl who enters this house."

Ally nods her head and smiles. Ratliff stands and smiles. "Hey Ally, nice to meet you. Austin's told us so much about you."

_Not this again! _I think to myself as I roll my eyes. Ally begins to giggle, probably at something Ratliff said, before Ryland gets up and greets her.

"Hey Ally, welcome to the family." Ryland smiles.

Wow, this is embarrassing. What does my family think we are? Dating? Before anyone else can join in and humiliate me further, I guide Ally around the house. "And, of course, this is my room."

Ally looks around, glancing from the pictures on my walls to the instruments next to my bed.

"Kids! Dinner!" My mother exclaims from the kitchen. I smile and lead Ally to the dining room, where the rest of my family is sitting down. My father at one end of the table, and my mother at the other end. There's two seats open next to each other, I'm guessing that's our seats.

I guide Ally to the table, pulling out her chair for her, and as she sits down, I tuck it back in. "Thank you." She smiles.

Riker, sitting beside me, nudges my arm and gives me a smirk. I nudge him back and roll my eyes. Rydel, sitting beside Ally, gives her a smile and she starts to blush.

* * *

Ally's POV

To be honest, I feel sort of awkward. With the Rocky hitting on me, and Austin's family. But, I guess that's okay.

"So, Ally, Austin's told us so much about you, why don't you tell us yourself?" Mrs. Moon, or Mimi as she likes to be called, says sweetly, giving me a slight smile.

"Well for starters, I'm a songwriter. I sing a little bit, and I love music. As you all know, I'm Austin's songwriter, and his partner. But, he performs all my songs because I have horrible stage fright." I reply, returning Mimi's smile.

"And what amazing songs they are." Austin adds, and I turn to him, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Austin. Anyway, my dad owns a music store called Sonic Boom. I'm not that outgoing, like some people." I smirk and turn towards Austin. "Oh, and I love pickles."

"That she does. One time, this pickle store opened up, which Trish got a job at then got fired from, Ally almost drained them of products. She bought so many pickles. A pickle pillow, a pickle key chain. A pickle Pez Dispenser." Austin says, giving a light chuckle.

"Ew, pickled flavored Pez candy?" Rydel asks, scrunching her face in disgust. I laugh and nod my head.

"Welcome to my life." Austin replies, and I turn to him. He puts his hands up in defense. "Not saying that my life is boring with you. It's amazing since I met you."

"Close call Moon." I retort, sending him a smirk. He takes some whip cream from the desert on the table and uses his finger to tap my nose, which now has whip cream all over it. "Austin!" I squeal.

He just laughs and jumps from the table and runs away. I run after him and he's stuck between the kitchen foyer and me. "Pay back time." I smirk and use my two fingers to smear whip cream down his cheeks. Now, it's my turn to laugh. I wipe the cream off my nose and lick it off my finger then make my way back to the dining room, but two strong arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. "Ahh! Austin, put me down!"

"Not until you give!" Austin exclaims, laughing. I continue to struggling to release myself from his grip, but it doesn't help when he's spinning and I'm suddenly getting dizzy.

"Hey!" Rydel exclaims and we stop. Next thing I know, I feel a hard water pressure on my face and I gasp. I hear Austin behind me laughing harder now.

"Now, if you guys wanna get wet, follow us!" Ryland smiles and Austin puts me down. We walk out onto the front lawn, where Ratliff, Riker and Rocky are running and screaming like complete lunatics through the sprinkler. Suddenly, I hear a scream from Austin beside me, and the next thing I know, he's running down the hill (did I forget to mention they live on a hill? Sorry.) and into the water. I giggle and watch as they goof off.

"Come on Ally!" Austin tries to coax me into the water, but I shake my head. I'm already soaking wet.

Austin does a few flips, back and forward into the water before I shout. "You're crazy rock star!" I chuckle. The lights on the walkway come on and I can see the boys a little better. The moonlight was perfect as Austin stands in the middle of the water; his arms open wide and his head tilted back.

I think for a moment, debating with myself. Then suddenly, I scream wildly and run down the hill, jumping through the water. I hear Austin and all the other boys laugh as I squeal every time I run through the sprinkler.

We play in the water for at least 30 minutes, until the others get tired of it, and it's just me and Austin. My dress is now stuck to my skin, and it feels really tight. My heels are in the grass, and thankfully my purse is inside. My hair is wet and my makeup has washed away.

"Come on Ally, everyone's waiting." Austin says, motioning me to jump. I nod my head before taking a deep breath and running through the water. But, suddenly as I'm about to jump, two arms wrap around my waist and dip me.

It's a little scary to think I was about to hit the ground, but I felt water falling down on my face as I'm being pulled back up to my feet. I open my eyes and see Austin smiling. We're standing in the middle of the water, and I watch as water trickles down his face.

I give a soft chuckle, as does he, until I see him leaning in. My heart rate starts to increase, and I slowly lean in as well. My mind is racing with so many questions. Are we about to kiss? Did I have something on my lips? Is this actually happening?

My train of thought is derailed for the second time today when I feel the sensation that is Austin's lips on mine. I run my hands down his soaked shirt and onto his arms, as his hands are placed on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

At first, my brain takes forever to process what is going on, because it likes to think this is just some random fantasy, but after a minute, it finally realizes this is real life. That I'm actually kissing Austin.

Oxygen is soon needed, and we both pull back. Austin removes his hands from my waist and blushes. The first time I've seen him blush, and I like it. I make my way back into his house and grab my purse, along with my shoes.

Austin takes me back to my house, where I thank him for a wonderful evening and give him a kiss on the cheek. I wait until he's gone before I walk back into my house, where Trish is sitting on my couch, flipping through the TV channels.

"Ally, oh my gosh, what happened?" Trish asks, standing from the couch immediately.

I give a laugh and smile. "They best night of my life."

* * *

Austin's POV

On my way back to my house, I bring out my cell phone and call Dez. It's a few rings before he finally answers. "Hey dude, what's up?"

I smile and take a deep breath. "Hey Dez, thanks for the advice."

"Hey, no problem. I'm guessing it was a success." Dez says, and I can almost see his smirk.

"Dude, it was the best night of my life." I reply.

* * *

**[1]: **_**I saw a picture on Instagram where Ross and Rocky were crashing Ryland's homecoming dance. Poor guy. Lol**_

**[2]: **_**Ally's outfit - well, the links won't, stupid , so I can't really show you. But, in my mind, she was gorgeous!**_

_**I hope you guys liked this one! It's over 3,000 words! WOOOHOO! Look out for more Auslly one-shots.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Review?**_


	14. Mr Mom

"Well, I'm off to my new job. Behave you four." Ally pointed to our three kids, Jake, Sam and Kate, then me.

I chuckled. "Come on babe, there my own kids, I should be able to handle them."

Ally gave me a look that said "Mhmm" then closed the door behind her.

_Lost my job_

_Came home mad_

_Got a hug and a kiss and that's too bad_

_She said, "I can go to work until you find another job"_

I looked towards my kids and smiled. They giggled and ran off towards the kitchen, me following behind them. "Okay, first we gotta get dressed, than have some breakfast, than it's time for school."

I go to pick up one of my children, but they all run away from my grasp, causing me to laugh again. "Come on guys, it's not funny."

_I thought I like the sound of that_

_Watch TV and take long naps_

_Go from a hard working dad to being Mr. Mom_

I continued to chase them all around the house, until I finally caught my little Kate and pulled her into her bedroom. I sat her down on the ground, walking over to her closet and pulling out a cute little pink and yellow dress. When I turn around, she's gone. I groan and dash out of the room and around the house again.

_Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer _

_Crayons go up one drawer higher_

_Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time_

_Breakfast and six, naps at 9_

_There's bubblegum in the baby's hair _

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_

_Been crazy all day long_

_And it's only Monday, Mr. Mom_

I hear giggling from the bathroom and I open the door. My two sons are playing with my shaving cream, smearing it all over the bathroom mirror. I groan once more, picking my boys up and cleaning the cream off the window. "No more silly – "

Again, they're gone.

_Football, soccer and ballet_

_Squeeze in scouts and P-T-A_

_And there's that shopping list she left_

_That's seven pages long_

I glanced down at the note on the living room coffee table. Ally wrote down certain instructions and things we needed from the store. I hear more laughing from the kid's toy room.

_How much smoke can one stove make?_

_The kids won't eat my charcoal cake_

_It's more than any man can take_

"Come on guys, it's just a little crispy." I handed them some burnt chicken nuggets. They all scrunched their faces in disgust. I was never a good cook. Afterwards, they jumped off the chairs and ran around the house once more.

_Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one drawer higher_

_Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time_

_Breakfast at six, naps at nine_

_There's bubblegum in the baby's hair_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_

_Been crazy all day long_

_And it's only Monday, Mr. Mom_

I collapse on the couch, groaning and tilting my head back. I hear more laughing and giggling from the basement and I head down that way. The little ones are underneath a box and I sneak up behind them. I open the top of the box and exclaim. "Boo!" Sadly, it's an empty box.

I look towards the stairs and there they all are, then they make a dash for upstairs. I quickly follow them.

_Before I fall in bed tonight_

_If the dog didn't eat the classifieds_

_I'm gonna look just one more time._

"How does she do this?" I ask breathlessly. I pause for a moment, trying to catch my breath, hearing more laughing from upstairs. I roll my eyes and run upstairs. They're all jumping on Ally and I's bed, Kate with her teddy bear in hand. I walk up beside them and try to catch them. They slid off the bed and ran out of my reach.

'_Cause, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one drawer higher_

_Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time_

_Breakfast at six, naps at nine_

_There's bubblegum in the baby's hair_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_

_Been crazy all day long_

_Oh, been crazy all day long_

_And it's only Monday, Mr. Mom_

I'm finally able to capture my crazy toddlers and round them up. I sit them on the couch and put in a Disney movie. I sit down in between them and watch as they fall asleep.

_Oh, Mr. Mom_

_Balancing check books, juggling bills_

_Thought there was nothing to it_

_Baby, now I know how you feel _

_What I don't know is how you do it_

The door starts to open and Ally appears, glancing down at our children who are currently asleep in my lap. We both smile and she sits down beside me.

"How was it?" Ally asked, caressing Jake's hair.

"It was crazy." I chuckle softly, than feel Kate cuddling in closer to me.

"Ally,"

"Yeah?"

"You're my hero." I smile and kiss her lips gently.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Cute? Funny? I found it very, VERY entertaining to write. I do not own this song or the characters, well, maybe Kate, Jake and Sam. But Austin and Ally, I do NOT own. Oh, by the way, the song is Mr. Mom by Lonestar. :)**_

_**Review? **_


	15. I Will Always Love You

_**Warning: Be ready to cry…**_

* * *

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this." Ally exclaimed, making her way out of the Melody Diner. Austin stood there in shock, watching his partner leave.

"Fine, I'll get my own pie." Dez sang as he marched into the kitchen. Austin glanced over at Dez and shook his head.

"He can't communicate his feelings, and I'm the one who ruined his chances? Ugh." Ally huffed towards her car, slamming the door as she sat in the driver's seat. She put the key into the ignition and started the car, pressing down on the gas pedal.

"How is it that every time things go wrong, I'm the one to blame?" Ally continued her rant to herself as she drove.

So lost in her anger, after she noticed she had run a red light, she failed to see the speeding car racing towards her. One small scream from the short brunette and everything went black.

* * *

Late that night, Austin was in his room, plucking random strings on his guitar when his phone started to ring. He sighed and walked over, answering the phone.

"Austin, its Trish. Ally's in the hospital, hurry." Trish demanded, quite worriedly. Almost as if she was choking on her own voice.

Austin threw away his thoughts and grabbed his jacket, then raced out of his house, down towards the local hospital. When he arrived, he asked the nurse if Ally Dawson was in one of the rooms.

"Room 208, you better hurry." The nurse pointed down the halls, which Austin quickly ran through, until he came across a room with a doctor, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, Trish and Dez. They glanced behind them to find Austin, slightly out of breath and scared.

"Is she okay?" Austin asked, making his way towards Ally's bedside. Everyone looked at him with teary eyes. "Was that a bad question?" He pressed on curiously.

"As I was telling Ally's family, the impact from the car that crashed into Ally was very harsh. He was going about seventy five miles per hour at least, which is enough momentum to kill a person in mere seconds." The doctor explained.

Austin was growing impatient, wanting to know if she was okay. He didn't care about the stupid facts.

"He claims that he and his partner were coming home from a party, and the driver had too much to drink. He also said that he did not see Ms. Dawson's car in front of him."

"Look, I came to see if my best friend was okay. I don't care about the stupid idiot who was drunk. Is she okay?" Austin exclaimed, staring down at Ally, not even making eye contact with the doctor.

"Are you Austin Moon?" The doctor asked, causing Austin to nod. The doctor handed him a parchment paper, folded with his name on it in Ally's elegant hand-writing.

"C-Can I have a moment?" Austin asked, glancing at the people who were currently in the room. They all left and Austin opened the letter.

_Dear Austin, _

_If you're reading this, than it means that I'm probably lying on my death bed. But, that's okay, because I've lived my life to the fullest. There are a few confessions in this letter that you need to read. _

_First let me start off by saying never give up your dreams. I know you can't write a song to save your life, but please try. Your career means the world to both of us._

_Second, tell everyone I'll be watching over them. Maybe not all the time, but I will be watching. Trish, Dez, mom, dad, Nelson. Also, tell them that I'll always been with them. _

Tears started to form in Austin's eyes, as he looked over to the 'sleeping' Ally beside him. He looked back down at the paper in his hands and continued to read.

_Third, and this will be the hardest for me to say. Austin… I love you. I don't know how it happened, it was just one day we met and I instantly fell in love with a pancake eating, music loving, goofball that had a soft spot for stuffed animals. _

_It's the way you made everything so easy or better when they were difficult. I always admired you for your ability to stand up on stage and sing your rock star heart out. I am glad I was able to be part of your team. _

_Everything in this letter is true, and completely real. Excuse the tear drops on this page. I get so emotional at times. I'm afraid I'll actually leave you one day. _

_So, before I go, promise me this Austin Moon. At my funeral, sing me a song before they burry me. A song you wrote and that came from your heart. That's what I want. And it's can't be that "Song" song. _

_I will always love you, _

_Ally Dawson_

Austin dropped the letter onto the ground, tears slipping from his eyes. He looked back over to Ally, took her hand in his and kissed her lips gently. "I promise Ally." He whispered, fluttering his eyes closed as a single tear fell.

* * *

The night of Ally's funeral and Mr. Dawson had just finished his emotional, and tear jerking speech about his amazing daughter. Austin was up next, and he took a mic from Dez.

"This is an original song by me, for my amazing best friend, and the love of my life, Ally." Austin said, before the music began.

_Standing in the spotlight_

_On such a perfect night_

_Knowing you're out there listening_

_I remember one time_

_When I was so afraid_

_Didn't think I had the courage _

_To stand up on this stage_

_Then you reached into my heart_

_And you found the melody_

_And if there ever was somebody_

_Who made me believe in me_

_It was you_

_It was you_

_It was your song that made me sing_

_It was your voice that gave me wings_

_And it was your light that shined_

_Guiding my heart to find_

_This place, where I belong_

_It was your song_

_Every night I pray_

_Before the music starts to play_

_That's I'll do my best and I won't let you down_

_And for all the times I've stood here_

_This feeling feels brand new_

_And any time I doubt myself I think of you_

'_Cause it was your song that made me sing_

_And it was your voice that gave me wings_

_And it was your light that shined_

_Guiding my heart to find_

_This place, where I belong_

_It was your song_

_Dreams can come true_

_With God's great angels like you_

_It was your song that made me sing_

_It was your voice that gave me wings_

_And it was your light that shined_

_Guiding my heart to find_

_This place, where I belo-o-ng _

_It was your song_

_It was your song_

_It's always been your… song_

The audience gently clapped, while Trish and Penny (Ally's mother) cried on the shoulders of their gentleman. Lester and Dez in this case. Austin hung his head and made his way back to his seat, tightly closing his eyes, trying not to let tears fall from his eyes.

"And now, we send you away Ally, so you may rest in peace." The pastor says before four men pick up Ally's casket and carry her away. Ally said that if she was to be buried, she wanted to her family by her side. Ally's mother and father, Trish, Dez and Austin followed the suited men and stood on the side, watching as they lower Ally's casket into the ground.

"Wait," Austin exclaims softly. He pulls out Ally's brown leather songbook, grasping it tightly in his hands before he kneels down and drop it on top of her casket. He stands straight and continues to watch the casket until it's out of sight and covered with dirt.

An hour later, Austin is, again, kneeling over the dirt lump, supposedly Ally, and is silently crying. "If only I was with you. Why couldn't you have stayed? Why was I such an idiot for yelling at you? Ally, I'm so sorry."

Austin's voice started to crack as more tears started to slip. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Austin," Trish says lowly, grasping Austin's shoulder with her hand. "It's time to go."

"Give me one minute." Austin stands from the ground, pulling out a rose from the other side of his jacket, placing it on top of the dirt.

"I love you too, Allyson Marie Dawson. I will always love you."

* * *

_**I warned you. Heck, I even cried myself, so don't worry about it. Just, so much emotion! But, I heard from a reviewer that it's good to make your readers feel for the characters. So, that's good, right? **_

_**The song was "It Was Always Your Song" by Garth Brooks. I really like his music. The song was originally for his mother, who passed away, but I thought it would be beautiful for Austin to sing. **_

_**Thanks for reading you guys. Again, I cried along with you as I wrote it. It's okay to admit it. Review?**_


End file.
